Discussioni utente:Fedefede01
Benvenuto Lascia questa lurida wiki e vieni nella vera.SuperMarioThree (discussioni) 19:29, ago 15, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Fedefede01, benvenuto su Super Mario Italia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Pallottolo Bill. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Bowser giga (Discussione) 14:12, mar 24, 2012 non copiare le pagine dalla mario wiki, e potresti mettere a posto la pagina dei pallottolo bill aggiungendo template immagini, ordinarla in sezioni e mettere i link di questa wiki? --Sonic98 14:17, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) ho cancellato la pagina del pallottolo bill perchè è meglio rifarle da capo e copiare dalla mario wiki è sbagliato perchè lì la maggior parte delle pagine sono fatte molto male. --Sonic98 14:27, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) si ha ragione, vuoi pensarci tu? Se si quando moifichi una pagina vai sulla mario wiki inglese e scrivi in quella pagina le stesse cose che sono scritte lì, ma ovviamente in italiano. --Sonic98 10:07, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) si sono io il fondatore. --Sonic98 12:19, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Se vuoi sapere come creare un template è un procedimento lungo da spiegare ma qando la wiki sarà piena di utenti creerò una guida su come crearli, se invece vuoi sapere come inserirli basta cliccare su inserisci altri template mentre modifichi e scrivi Template:Il Nome template che vuoi inserire, se si tratta di aggiungere qualcosa apparirà una finestra del template se invece non bisogna aggiungere niente apparirà un pezzo di puzzle verde all'inizio della pagina, o della sezione. --Sonic98 16:13, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) Ora sono ufficialmente 150! --Sonic98 16:29, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) Nella pagina della Mario e Luigi serie sto mettendo la descrizione dei personaggi, ma mi sembra brutto scrivere che Grugnosauro è stupido. Come posso scrivere? --BooTanuki 17:16, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) MA COPI DALLA MARIO WIKI? Bowser giga 15:48, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) OK ti sblocco ma ricordati di scrivere bene e rivolgiti agli ADMIN degnamente Bowser giga 15:58, apr 1, 2012 (UTC) Devi inserire il file del template e prima del nome del file scrivi per esempio nella pagina della Pianta Piranha devi scriveri nel template , ricorda quando inserisci un immagine nel template devi sempre scrivere File:Nome file e racchiuderlo sempre in quattro parentesi quadre, due all'inizio poco prima della parola file e alla fine dopo il nome del file. -- --Sonic98 16:19, apr 14, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, Ti volevo dire se potevi creare il template:Console! P.S. hai sentito il terremoto di Palermo? Bowser giga 12:09, apr 15, 2012 (UTC) Grazie mi sono iscritto col nome di Sonic8, mi potresti per favore fare admin del forum? --Sonic98 19:16, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Non lo farò piu', mi aveva dato il permesso Sonic98 Mario fuoco 12:50, apr 19, 2012 (UTC) Forum Ti è arrivato il messaggio, che ti ho scritto sul forum (la risposta dell'Hack di Pokemon). Sonic98 18:22, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) Categoria Ho aggiungi la catagoria, da sotto o mentre modifichi oppure metti la modifica in Modalità Codice Sorgente, che si trova a destra sopra la barra strumenti a destra e scrivi Categoria:Nome della Categoria da aggiungere -- Sonic98 16:46, apr 24, 2012 (UTC) Sono mago nero perchè mi hai tolto come amministratore? che ti ho fatto? vabbè, mi sono rimesso da solo come amministratore! 18:46, mag 3, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Fedefede01 sono mago nero 098 ti vorrei chiedere dove posso trovare informazioni sulle pagine che devo creare? Visto che ho deciso di non copiare dalla mario wiki. fedefede01 sn mago nero 098 sono in chat però nn mi manda le risposte fedefede01 entra in chat xfavore_Mago nero 098 ciao Fedefede01 sn mago nero 098 ti volevo kiedere se va bene ke nella pagina dei twomp metta mario kart wii xke sn apparsi x risposte scrivi nella mia pagina di discussione Ciao Fedefede01 sn mago nero 098 xke nn entri in chat? ciao sono mago nero 098 entra in chat caio Fedefede01 sono mago nero 098 entra in chat!! CHI è STATO????????????????????????????????????? Bowser giga 14:46, mag 13, 2012 (UTC) Puoi andare in chat? Bowser giga 16:23, mag 15, 2012 (UTC) Dovreste creare la paBowser giga 16:30, mag 22, 2012 (UTC)gina di Shigeru Miyamoto visto che su Mariocit. Wiki non ho collegamenti al più PRESTO! Non ho capito perchè hai cancellato la pagina Bowser giga 17:40, giu 1, 2012 (UTC) Per evitare che tu faccia cose ecco cosa sono le pag. da riut. #Sono pagine dove vengono scritti altri argomenti e poi si cambia titolo alla pagina ok? Bowser giga 19:38, giu 1, 2012 (UTC) vai qui. Sonic98 18:34, giu 3, 2012 (UTC) Bowser giga 15:03, lug 1, 2012 (UTC) Menu di navigazione Non riesco a modificare il menu di navigazione di un altra wiki (quella di kirby),potresti dirmi come si fa?Ulquiorra adlani 17:53, lug 4, 2012 (UTC) SUBITO CI SONO Ulquiorra adlani (discussioni) 15:23, lug 23, 2012 (UTC) Anche a me non funziona se vuoi prova in quella di Kirby. Chattiamo nel nintendo Forum ?Bowser giga (discussioni) 15:39, lug 23, 2012 (UTC) ah... ora funziona la chat della mario wiki chat? a te funziona la chat? Ulquiorra adlani (discussioni) 18:28, lug 24, 2012 (UTC) uff,la chat non mi funziona,a te funziona? ok,aspetta 10 minuti e riprovo. mi viene cosi (guarda la foto) e vabe spero che funzione,sara per un altra volta... chat? Ulquiorraadlani 17:17, lug 30, 2012 (UTC) vieni qui http://xat.com/SuperNintendoPlace s chatta meglio. Ulquiorraadlani 17:26, lug 30, 2012 (UTC) ok nel sito del altra volta Ulquiorraadlani 16:56, lug 31, 2012 (UTC) ho cambiato ideea,andiamo nella chat della wiki. Ulquiorraadlani 17:01, lug 31, 2012 (UTC) ok arrivo subito. Sonic98 12:16, ago 3, 2012 (UTC) sono entrato in chat quando arrivi? Sonic98 12:23, ago 3, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Fedefede! Non so perchè hai messo su mario che era un abbozzo la visualizza sorgente... adesso non mi va di entrare in chat. Sonic98 10:07, ago 4, 2012 (UTC) ok Yoshi02 (Discussioni) Scusa il ritardo, vuoi ancora fare chat? Yoshi02 (Discussioni) iscriviti e prsentati su FanFiction Universe e se vuoi crea e posta la tua fan Fiction nell'apposita sezione. Sonic98 10:52, ago 22, 2012 (UTC) entra nella chat della wiki. Sonic98 17:54, ago 22, 2012 (UTC) Puoi andare a Ri-Votazione/Il Logo, per favore? Ciao Ciao. Vieni qui, è la nuova wiki! Questa non serve a niente, vieni lì a darci una mano! --SuperUtente (discussioni) 19:14, set 1, 2012 (UTC) spero che non lasci la wiki. Ulquiorraadlani 17:59, set 5, 2012 (UTC) ciao fede,sono u nuovo utente della wiki,ho bisogno di aiuto,è urgente,non riesco a contribuire,es:volevo modificare la pagina paratroopa ma mi esce visualizza sorgente e non modifica,allora volevo chiedere a sonic98,ma mi dice che non ho i permessiper modificare,perche? Rochy98 (discussioni) 14:52, set 7, 2012 (UTC) xat? Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (discussioni) 12:41, set 12, 2012 (UTC) in xat? Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (discussioni) 12:47, set 12, 2012 (UTC) Resto qui! Resto qui! Resto qui! Noi siamo INDIPENDENTI, e quella wiki è tutta codice sorgente (non c'è la pagina attività recenti, perchè recent changes è tutta codice sorgente).Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (discussioni) 18:42, set 12, 2012 (UTC) si. Sonic98 17:12, set 13, 2012 (UTC) Nuove info Sì, le pagine migliori vengono trasportate su quella bellissima wiki! Spero che ti registri anche tu ^^ così puoi trasportare le pagine (migliori eh!)! Anche Sonic98 e BowserGiga sono lì, avrai compagnia (e credo che anche tu mi conosci, quella volta sulla Mario Wiki quando creavo le pagine del Villaggio Olligiolli XD) SuperUtente (discussioni) 18:52, set 13, 2012 (UTC) Non ho detto che me ne vado, e non ho neanche detto che voglio cancellare la wiki. Sonic98 19:30, set 13, 2012 (UTC) è vero che sono sull'altra wiki, ma lavoro anche qui. Quindi diciamo che lavoro su tutte e due le wiki. Sonic98 20:01, set 13, 2012 (UTC) Appunto. Che bowser giga se ne vado, noi restiamo qui. Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (discussioni) 12:27, set 14, 2012 (UTC) forse dovremmo bannare superutente,non vorrei ma... Mariocheminchiate Wiki Ehi perché non ci sei più lì? SuperUtente (discussioni) 16:52, set 15, 2012 (UTC) Sei uscito dalla chat? fede entra in chat mago nero 098 scusa mi si era bloccato internet... Ulquiorraadlani 20:05, set 21, 2012 (UTC) ... chat? Guida Ti assegnamo come guida per luigi's bio, un nuovo utente? --Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (discussioni) 18:00, set 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat? --Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (discussioni) 16:32, set 24, 2012 (UTC) fedefede sei un burocrate? Ulquiorraadlani 14:18, set 29, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NlM8g6qZl4 Ciao perché hai (parzialmente) copiato la nostra pagina goomba?----Saluti,SuperMarioThree,if I tink 07:18, set 30, 2012 (UTC) mi ridai il link del emoctionwiki? Ulquiorraadlani 12:51, set 30, 2012 (UTC) Solo ad voi a noi.--Saluti,SuperMarioThree,if I tink 14:30, ott 2, 2012 (UTC) senti,devo dirti una cosa,quando puoi venire in chat? Ulquiorraadlani 16:46, ott 2, 2012 (UTC) entra in chat... Ulquiorraadlani 20:36, ott 2, 2012 (UTC) Vota la wiki . Sonic98 18:42, ott 4, 2012 (UTC)